


O era Steve o no era nadie.

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Steve sueña cada noche con su alma gemela.





	O era Steve o no era nadie.

Steve Rogers amaba dormir.  
Jamás podría cansarse de ello.

Amaba acostarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar por la duermevela.  
Amaba sentirse balanceado por lo hilos de la somnolencia, en la cuerda floja entre el agotamiento y el sopor.

Amaba caer en el agujero negro de los sueños, porque, _noche tras noche_ , a las puertas de la fantasía, el hombre de pelo largo con rostro casi desdibujado y alas infinitas, le esperaba.  
Le tendía la mano, y el contacto era tan llameante, que Steve sentía que ardería con un simple roce.

Amaba adentrarse en ese mundo a cualquier hora del día, porque era cuando _más despierto_ se sentía. Cuando _más vivo_ se sentía. Cuando _más todo._

La luna se alzaba como una esfera de luz cegadora en la oscuridad de la noche; como un recordatorio eterno de que _hay_ algo más allá.  
Y Steve, tumbado boca arriba en la cama, aguardaba pacientemente.

Su respiración se había acompasado a las manecillas del reloj con una facilidad pasmosa, y mientras el rítmico tic tac marcaba una melodía monótona y lenta, una hoja descendió hasta el alfeizar de su ventana.  
En el momento _exacto_ en que esta tocó la superficie, ambas agujas se juntaron y Steve cayó dormido.

Era una sensación indescriptible.  
Como si estuvieras ahogándote en fuego. En continuo descenso hacia arriba. En parada cardiaca a base de latidos desenfrenados.

Steve amaba esa impresión.  
Sobre todo, porque cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, -ya en sueños-, _él_ le estaba esperando.

Siempre iba de negro. Con las alas extendidas, escoltándolo.  
Y su rostro, de facciones poco definidas, se iba emborronando mientras más cerca se encontrase Steve.

El hombre, presentado a sí mismo desde el primer día como Bucky, tenía una misión encomendada cada noche: hacer a su alma gemela la persona más feliz del mundo.  
Claro que, Steve _no sabía_ eso.

Creía que Bucky era únicamente un personaje creado por su imaginación. Creía que era _sólo_ eso; un sueño.

Y Bucky _no_ podía hacerle cambiar de parecer. No a través de palabras.  
No _directamente._

Era el mismo Steve el que debía darse cuenta por sí mismo.  
De esa manera, les _liberaría_ a ambos.

Bucky, no por eso resignado, luchaba cada noche por ayudarle.  
Llevaba enamorado de Steve desde _mucho antes_ de aparecer en sus sueños, así que no le costaba nada esperar un poco más.

Para él, el tiempo sólo eran unos números en repetido movimiento.  
_No_ era un cronómetro, _ni_ un temporizador, _ni_ un impedimento.

Agarró con suavidad la mano de Steve, notando fuego correr por sus venas por el simple contacto.  
En sueños no era posible, pero si _de verdad_ eran almas gemelas, un simple roce entre ellos dejaría una marca en la piel del otro -no eternamente- a modo de testimonio.

Esa era una de las cosas que Bucky más ansiaba descubrir si algún día conseguía materializarse frente a Steve: qué ocurriría cuándo ambos se tocaran.

Le dirigió, como _cada maldita puta noche_ , a un viaje de ( _en_ )sueño: al viaje más feliz.  
Le dirigió, como _cada maldita puta noche_ , a un estado de placer, satisfacción y dicha inexplicables.  
Le dirigió, siempre esperando, siempre deseando, que ese fuera el último. El último viaje, el último recorrido, el último paseo, el _último sueño_.

Bucky era un ángel. Y su mundo estaba construido a base de la creencia en las almas gemelas.  
Cuando nacían, les marcaban en la muñeca un número: número que debía coincidir con el año en que esa persona comenzara a soñar con ellos.

Había cuatro posibles desenlaces.  
Por un lado, _-lo que solía ocurrir y que todos ansiaban-_ era que el vínculo entre ambas almas fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que, tras varios sueños, se liberaran y se encontraran en la vida terrenal para vivir y morir juntos.  
Por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que el ángel apareciese en el sueño de su alma gemela, pero que la unión no fuera competente y tras varios encuentros volviera a su mundo para debilitarse y desaparecer.  
También coexistía la probabilidad de que el alma gemela de un ángel fuera otro ángel. En vez de con un número, se les marcaría con un ala. En función de la forma y tamaño que tuviera, encontraría más pronto o más tarde a su otra mitad.  
Y, por último, _-no era nada común y todos temían que les ocurriera-_ podía pasar que un ángel _no_ tuviera alma gemela. No se le marcaría y acabaría desvaneciéndose poco después.

Bucky fue marcado en el mismo momento en que comenzó a respirar, y la visión de Steve había aparecido en su mente como si de otra parte de él se tratase. Había crecido siguiendo sus pasos, a la espera de que este soñara con él. A la espera de que todo fuera bien.

La noche que sintió un tirón en el pecho y sus números empezaron a balancearse, supo que había llegado su momento.  
Se apareció frente a Steve y extendió la mano. Su muñeca ya no estaba marcada, lo que quería decir que se lo jugaba _todo._

O era Steve o no era nadie.

El primer contacto fue como una descarga de electricidad por todas sus venas, y ese deseo de descubrir cómo sería la marca en la piel del otro cuando se tocaran _en la vida real_ bramó desde lo más hondo de su interior y se asentó en su pecho.

Sabía que, a diferencia de la nitidez con la que podía ver a Steve, este sólo tenía una visión distorsionada de él, así que procuraba hacer que la atención del chico estuviera sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo.

Al principio, un nudo en el estómago de nerviosismo y vergüenza le impidió darse a conocer, pero la arrolladora personalidad de Steve casi le obligó a soltarlo todo de golpe si quería seguirle el ritmo.

Es por eso, que no le sorprendió, cuando aquella noche, el joven rubio le rozó el brazo antes de murmurar:

- _Dime por qué cuando pienso, pienso sólo en ti._  
Dime por qué cuando hablo, sólo hablo de ti.  
Dime por qué cuando creo, creo sólo en ti.

Bucky, conmovido, sonrió.  
Steve, que parecía haberse inducido a sí mismo en una conversación con su yo más profundo, continuó:

- _Dime por qué cuando veo, te veo sólo a ti._  
Dime por qué cuando amo, te amo sólo a ti.  
Dime por qué cuando vivo, vivo sólo en ti.

Ahí, fue justo ahí, mientras Steve alzaba la mirada para conectarla directa con la de Bucky, mientras entrelazaban los dedos y respiraban al mismo compás, que la magia tuvo lugar.  
Parpadearon, y cuando enfocaron de nuevo su vista, _ya_ no estaban en el sueño, y _ya no lo estarían nunca._

Steve pudo apreciar el rostro de Bucky por primera vez, y jadeando, tembloroso, alzó una mano para delinearle la mandíbula y así descubrir _si era real_.  
Si todavía seguía o no en esos hilos de inconsciencia en donde le había conocido.

Bucky inclinó su rostro más cerca del contacto y cuando los suaves dedos de Steve se deslizaron por su piel, notó el ardor más fuerte, burbujeando en su bajo vientre.  
No dolía. Era una cálida sensación, en realidad. Pero abrasaba en lo más profundo de su ser, rugiendo como si hubiera esperado por ello milenios.

Queriendo comprobar _qué ocurría_ , y no dispuesto a romper ese momento para mirarse a sí mismo, imitó el movimiento de Steve. Le delineó los labios con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz y admiró el momento en que la yema de sus dedos quedaba grabada en un tono un poco más oscuro que el de la piel en el rostro de quien, _sí, seguro, por supuesto_ , era su alma gemela.

Steve abrió la boca para preguntar, _qué, cómo, por qué_ , pero de pronto sintió sus labios sobre los de Bucky y todas las dudas se disiparon.

El ángel había perdido sus alas, pero había sido liberado, y había ganado esa vida terrenal que tanto ansiaba junto a su alma gemela.  
Ahora sólo le tocaba vivir _-y morir-_ junto a ella.

Hasta el final de la línea.  
Porque o era Steve, _o evidentemente_ , no era nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay cosas sin explicar, como, por ejemplo, el por qué justo en el momento en el que Steve dice esas palabras consigue materializar a Bucky, pero la magia de la historia está en que no se necesita respuestas para todo, sino únicamente disfrutar del relato.
> 
> Como curiosidad, las palabras que dice Steve son versos de "grande amore" una canción de "Il Volo".


End file.
